plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 24
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 24 (Chinese version). |image = Wild West - Day 24.png |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Wild West - Day 23 |EM = Three |after = Wild West - Day 25 |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants}} Difficulty Consisting of a close set up of endangered Wall-nuts, the player must pay close attention to the position of the Wall-nuts. In addition, there are Chicken Wrangler Zombies, which can release many Zombie Chickens to eat the Wall-nuts in quick succession. In addition, the player must deal with the Zombie Bull, which the player has not seen in many levels. Luckily, the player now has use of Tall-nut, which can easily counter this. Bringing some projectile plants are recommended, or for a close up strategy, close ranged plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 2 4 |note9 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 3 |note10 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = |zombie12 = |zombie13 = 1 5 |zombie14 = 3 3 |zombie15 = 2 4 |note15 = 100% Plant Food |zombie16 = |zombie17 = |note17 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie18 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note18 = Final flag; 400%/7 Plant Food}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, or Sun-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Iceberg Lettuce or Snow Pea **Potato Mine **Infi-nut, Tall-nut, or Wall-nut **Lightning Reed **Melon-pult *If one of the endangered Wall-nuts is severely damaged, make sure you feed them Plant Food to maximize its toughness or move them into a lane where there are no zombies. *When seeing Chicken Wrangler Zombies, quickly plant the Lightning Reeds before the Zombie Chickens are released. Because the Zombie Chickens do not come in that much of a large numbers like in Big Bad Butte, just bring the Lightning Reed instead. *When more zombies show up, move the Wall-nuts away from them. *Use Plant Food on the frontmost Wall-nut. Then, move the other two behind them to reduce the stress of protecting the Wall-nuts and concentrate on the zombies. *The Melon-pult is an effective plant. This will help you reduce the difficulty of the level. Strategy 2 :Created by This strategy can complete the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Twin Sunflower **Coconut Cannon **Iceberg Lettuce **Spikerock **Lightning Reed **Wall-nut (or Tall-nut; both have advantages and disadvantages) *Perform the following tasks when possible: **Fill up the fourth column Twin Sunflowers and the fifth with Sunflowers. **Fill up the first two columns with Lightning Reeds. Use two Iceberg Lettuces to delay the first zombie until you are ready to kill it with a Lightning Reed. **Move the top two endangered Wall-nuts to their highest points on their tracks and block them off with another Wall-nut. Place Spikerocks ahead of the extra Wall-nuts. **Block off all tiles in front of the bottom endangered Wall-nut with more Wall-nuts. **Fill up the third column with Coconut Cannons, starting with the bottom three rows. *The top two endangered Wall-nuts will be safe thanks to the Wall-nut/Spikerock combos, and the Lightning Reed will eliminate Zombie Chickens. Keep an eye on the bottom Wall-nut, moving it behind another Wall-nut if one is destroyed. Use the Coconut Cannons to devastate Zombie Bulls so that the Lightning Reeds can finish them off. The frontline Wall-nuts will force the Zombie Bulls to throw their Zombie Bull Riders early. If they break through anyway they will throw their Zombie Bull Riders when they reach the Sunflowers and then attack them, making losses minimal. Iceberg Lettuce can also freeze them if they break through. The last huge Zombie Bull wave will be crushed by the Coconut Cannon firing squad. *If you use Plant Food with this strategy, this level is easily beaten by feeding it to Iceberg Lettuces to freeze all the enemies so that they can be obliterated by recharged Coconut Cannons and Lightning Reeds (particularly Zombie Bulls), as well as buff the endangered Wall-nuts. Strategy 3 *'Required plants:' #Twin Sunflower #Laser Bean #Tall-nut #Wall-nut (for healing purposes or stalling purposes) #Snapdragon #Cherry Bomb #Spikeweed *Rules #Laser Beans are planted only in the first two rows. #Plant Tall-nuts primarily in front of Laser Beans and the endangered Wall-nuts. #Use Plant Food only on the endangered Wall-nuts. Plant a column of Twin Sunflowers. While you try getting the economy up, stall incoming zombies with the endangered Wall-nuts. Start planting Laser Beans to kill off zombies in the rows while stalling with Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. If the first Chicken Wrangler Zombie comes in the row the Wall-nuts are in, plant a Cherry Bomb to kill him and use Plant Food to the endangered Wall-nut in the eighth column. Move the Wall-nuts in their lowest position and plant a Snapdragon behind the middle Wall-nut to kill off zombies. When the first Zombie Bull comes in, put a Snapdragon on the fourth row right in front of the Twin Sunflower. Continue to plant more Snapdragons behind the Wall-nuts and Spikeweeds in front of the Tall-nuts while adding plant food to the Wall-nuts or healing them with Wall-nut First Aid. Plant Cherry Bombs in the fourth row ninth column when there are copious amounts of zombies. If the Tall-nuts look healthy, put a Tall-nut in front of the endangered Wall-nuts without the Plant Food. When the Cherry Bomb is recharged, use it in the final wave. Strategy 4 *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Explode-O-Nut (preferred, but other defensive plants can be used) **Spikerock **Spikeweed **Cherry Bomb **Grapeshot (if you have it) **Bombegranate (if you have it and seed slot 8) Plant one row of Primal Sunflowers in the back. Plant one row of Explode-O-Nuts (or other defensive plant) in front of them. Plant a row of Spikerock in front of the Nuts, and then another row at the very right of the lawn. Fill the rest of the lawn with Spikeweed. Move the Wall-nuts away from the Chickens when possible, and use Plant Food if they look damaged (or use Wall-nut First Aid if you brought normal Wall-nuts). If an Imp gets over your defenses, let it eat the Sunflower, then blow it up. On the final wave (or any other time), you can dig up some spikes to make room for explosives. Note: If an Imp goes unnoticed, you will lose a lawn mower and/or fail the level. KEEP TABS ON THOSE IMPS! Strategy 5 :Created by This strategy can complete the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing lawn mowers. It does, however, require the completion of the "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest, if played exactly as described here, though an extra column of Twin Sunflowers in column 2 or 3 can be used instead. *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Spikeweed **Cherry Bomb **Tall-nut **Winter Melon **Primal Peashooter **Gold Bloom, and optionally a second, if you have Imitater and seed slot 8 *Perform the following tasks when possible: **Plant the Gold Bloom(s) and keep planting whenever it/they become available. **Move all three endangered plants to the third row, so that they are all in a line. **Fill up the fourth column with Twin Sunflowers (and optionally the third or second, if not using Gold Bloom) and the fifth column with Spikeweeds (to counter Zombie Chickens), but leave row 3 empty. **Plant a Tall-nut, as soon as it becomes available, in front of the three endangered plants (row 3, column 9). **Plant a Winter Melon in row 3, column 1. **Fill up column 3 with Primal Peashooters, including row 3. **Plant Winter Melons in the rest of row 3 when possible. **Fill the rest of columns 7, 8 and 9 with Spikeweeds, leaving only row 2, column 8 empty (for Cherry Bomb when the zombies get to be too numerous). **Plant Winter Melons in the rest of row 1 and row 2 when possible. Gallery FRWWd24U.png|First time reward Stradigies.jpeg|By WW - Day 24 (PG234) - 1.png|By WWDay24stlm.png|By WW24 1.PNG|By WW24 2.PNG WW24 3.PNG|First wave WW24 4.PNG WW24 5.PNG|Final wave WW24.PNG|Completed by MyNameIsMyName PvZ2 Stragety WW24.png|By (note that Plant Food for Wall-nut is optional) Screenshot 2016-09-13-23-31-20.png|3x3 strategy by SOWW24.PNG|By Trivia *Before the 1.9 update, the player could not lose any lawn mowers. *Before the 1.7 update, Pianist Zombies appeared, but Zombie Bulls and Zombie Bull Riders did not appear. *If the player has their Wall-nut boosted before playing, the endangered Wall-nuts will automatically receive the armor, giving the player an advantage. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Winter Melon - Wild West Day 24 (Ep.160)|By Wild West Day 24 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 24's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with pre-placed plants